


Mayfair

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1981-2006 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: A classic boardgame, a bankrupt DI, and a dangerously sexy senior officer... Enjoy your stay! (Smut!)





	Mayfair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Still don't own *sniffle*  


* * *

Alex had always despised Monopoly; in fact, when she was younger, and Evan had tried to coerce her into playing, she had gone so far as to say she was allergic, that it was too long-winded, and that she needed to go to bed.

 

So, when Gene Hunt, slightly tipsy and having lost his latest attempt to entice her into a game of Strip Poker, invited her to join him in a game of her least favourite childhood game, she resolutely refused, swallowing down the contents of her wine glass in one gulp, before rising slightly unsteadily to her feet and heading home.

 

But, where Evan would have sighed, folded his arms and simply flicked on the TV set, Gene remained undeterred; fifteen minutes later, after Alex had sunk onto the sofa in her upstairs flat with another glass of wine, and pushed one of Luigi's forgotten VHS tapes into the player, there was a loud thud on the door, accompanied by a gruff "open the door, Bols, I need a piss!" and, after a moment of inner debate, she was crossing the room and slipping the latch to allow him in.

 

Gene smirked, pushing in the moment the door opened, a large, rattling box held under one arm. He strolled into the kitchen, placed the box on the table, and had helped himself to Alex's whiskey before she had even managed to shut the door behind him. When she finally joined him, he was already laying out the game on the wooden surface, oblivious to her chastisements and protests.

 

"Really, Gene, please, I don't like Monopoly – it takes too long, it's tedious, it always goes on hours after I want to be in bed, I hate Mayfair, and I really despise-" She was interrupted as Gene pushed a tumbler full of whiskey into her hand and spoke over her forcefully.

 

"One o' these days Bolly, someone's gunna give you something useful to do with that gob o' yours, an' I'll need to give the poor bloke a bloody medal." He turned away, laying out stacks of fake-money on the table on either side of the board, faltering only once when he mixed up a ten with a one hundred.

 

"I'd stop talking if you stopped forcing these stupid little board games on me- why don't you go and watch pretty girls dance around naked with Ray and Chris?" She wasn't really complaining; in truth, Gene's company had served as a balm these past few months since her parents deaths, and though she knew he was still completely oblivious to why she had fallen so drastically to pieces, the fact he took time out to sit with her in the evenings, to negate the things she knew he'd prefer to be doing and ensure she was ok, was really quite touching.

 

But, the fact of the matter was, she despised Monopoly; in the past week or so she had endured Scrabble - even with Gene's best attempts to turn it into a contest of whose words were the most pornographic- and she had even allowed him to try and best her at Black Jack, and –by some insane stroke of luck- beaten him hands down. She would not, however, endure four hours of buying and selling and going bankrupt, just so that he could walk into the office the next morning and feel triumphant – the answer was, most definitely, a no.

 

"Can't, Bolly; Chris an' Shaz are on their 'date' an' Ray's with that bird from the chippie job the other day." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, shrugging apologetically at her disapproving look but making no move to put it out. "Besides, ain't even nine yet... an' you're still drinking..." he looked her over, apparently assessing her sobriety, and then shook his head. "You might fall down an' hit yer head – can't be dealing with finding a replacement either, so you'll just 'ave to deal with me bein' 'ere..." He waited, looking at her expectantly, before sighing. "Look Bols, just play the damn game, I'm bored, I'm ever so slightly pissed, an' I ain't losing at bloody Scrabble again, so do me a favour an' roll the bloody dice."

 

Alex ground her teeth, and then sat heavily down in her seat, arms crossed. "I'm the horse," she said bluntly. Gene's face split into a triumphant grin.

 

"Good girl Posh-knickers – I'm the car. Now roll, you daft cow, or its gunna go on even longer than it needs to."

 

She hesitated, the dice held in her dainty hand as she frowned. "Gene, if you don't like the game, we could always sit and watch-"

 

She stopped as Gene leant over, grabbed her wrist and prised her fingers open, watching the dice clatter to the board. "Right, Bols. Eleven." He nodded at her figurine and sat back in his chair, drawing the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling lightly. "Trot yer pretty little arse over to Pall Mall and stop blocking the road with shit."

 

Alex rolled her eyes, but obediently moved the horse figure with a muttered "Yes, Guv."

 

Gene watched, eyes narrowed, then nodded as she placed her piece down. He lifted an eyebrow at her and grinned. "One-forty, Bols... you buying?"

 

Sighing, Alex pulled out a fifty and a hundred from the stack of money in front of her and held it out. "I want my change," she said coldly, pulling the money out of Gene's reach when he leant forward to take it. Gene grinned.

 

"OK, Bols, you can 'ave yer tenner change." He handed over the property card and her change, before picking up the dice and rolling for himself.

 

An hour later found them both several degrees more drunk, with the properties unevenly shared between them both, Alex now owning only six as a result of landing all too often on tax and Community Chest.

 

"S'fixed," she slurred, pointing at Gene drunkenly with a finger that seemed to sway in front of her eyes. "You fixed it... I should be winning, y'know?"

 

"Yes, Bols," Gene chuckled, "I'm sure you should. Now roll the dice an' come visit me in the Hotel like a good girl, 'ey?"

 

Alex snorted, dropping the dice down onto the board and speaking to him without glancing at the numbers. "In your dreams, Mister Hunt- I shall never in my existence stumble into a Hotel with you in mind!"

 

He shrugged, glancing down at the dice with a chortle of laughter. "Well, Bols, looks like you're visiting Genie Enterprise anyway, so what you gunna give me fer the trouble?"

 

Blinking, she looked down as Gene slid her horse figurine onto Vine Street, leaving it silently beside the red hotel that seemed to flash brightly up at her blurred eyes. "Didn't count right," she muttered. "Let me do it..." She reached for her token, then stopped, frowning and glancing up at Gene with confusion. "Where was I?"

 

"Northumberland Avenue," he said softly, smirking as she nodded as though possessed of great knowledge.

 

"Yes, yes, Northumberland Avenue, and I rolled-" she faltered, running a hand through her hair absently, "what did I roll?"

 

"You rolled a five," Gene supplied, smirking in amusement, lighting up another cigarette and swilling his whiskey at the bottom of his glass.

 

Alex nodded, grinning drunkenly as she counted with exaggerated slowness. "One... two... three... four... fi-" She stopped. "No, no, that can't be right, I was-"

 

"You're on Vine Street," he grinned, "and you owe me one thousand quid, so unless you're hiding some dosh in yer bra, I'll take the Electric company and Water works off yer-"

 

"I don't believe you will, Gene!" Alex retorted, sitting up straight and pointing a finger once again. "I will decide what I will and won't give, and I won't allow a drunk, nicotine-high copper to tell me otherwise... so..." She glanced at her cards, and then frowned. "My green's gone... you stole my green, Gene!"

 

Snorting, he shook his head, pointing at Northumberland Avenue and answering her calmly, "Alex, do you remember owing me seven hundred pounds you didn't have?" His voice was teasing, and Alex huffed in admonishment.

 

"There's no need to be patronising, you know! I have a PHD in Psychology!" She looked completely pleased with herself, and Gene's laugh couldn't be contained as he watched her reach in what he assumed she meant to be a confident gesture for her wine, but that failed in its execution as she missed and leant too far to the left, toppling off her chair with a loud shriek. Half amused, half concerned, Gene slipped from his chair to kneel beside her, heaving her up into his arms with a chuckle as she grappled at the lapels of his shirt.

 

"I'm not drunk, you know!" She said, her voice taking on a posh lilt that only served to make Gene snort all the more. He moved to place her back in her chair, but she clung to his shirt continually and shook her head. "I'm just – just merry! And, to prove it, I'm going to take my top off!"

 

Gene's eyebrows rocketed skywards as he looked down at her self-satisfied expression. "Didn't know I 'ad that kind of effect on you, Bols," he murmured teasingly, then blanched as she brought fumbling fingers to her blouse. He gulped, flashes of his long-time torment flitting in front of his eyes, the image of Alex Drake topless beneath him almost too much to bear... "Bolly, yer pissed..." he managed, biting the inside of his mouth to stop himself reaching out to tear the garment off her himself.

 

"No, Gene," she said, shaking her head as she attempted vainly to free her buttons. "You are too sober!"

 

He grunted in annoyance. "Yeah, Bols, an' don't I know it – keep yer clothes on; I'll take the Electric Company, alright?" His eyes were concerned, but a moment later Alex was leaping upwards, dashing across to the cupboard and stumbling against the sink. "Bols, what are you do-?"

 

"Shots!" She shrieked, yanking down a dusty bottle of vodka and two small glasses from the top shelf. She fumbled with the lid of the bottle, tossing it aside and splashing far too much liquid into the glasses before slamming the bottle down and raising her glass. "I haven't had shots in ages!" She giggled, and then sobered slightly, frowning. "Well, of course I haven't.... not old enough to have had shots, I'm only five years old..." her muse ended when she caught Gene looking at her in evident loss, and, with a grin, she tossed the vodka down her throat.

 

At the same moment, her balance failed, and she stumbled to the left, the glass falling from her fingers as Gene grabbed her round the waist. Her head hit the sink, and the last thing she was really aware of was a very warm, very strong something beneath her cheek as she slipped into blackness.

 

\----

 

It was past twelve when she woke up, resting on top of her own bed sheets, with a dull ache in her skull and a dry throat that said the alcohol had worn off. She groaned, sliding from the bed gingerly and heading for the kitchen, intending to fetch an aspirin and a glass of water before sinking back into bed. She was surprised to find Gene still there, sat in the wooden chair with his back to her, rolling a dice between his fingers thoughtfully. The glass she had shattered had been cleared away, the vodka put back in the cupboard and the sloshed liquid mopped up. To her surprise, he hadn't cleared away the Monopoly board, and she was about to question it when he turned to her, wincing at the sight. She stifled a groan, wondering what in God's name she must look like, but he had already moved away, rifling through the freezer like a man on a mission. A few moments later, he pulled out an ice pack, wrapping it in a tea towel and walking over to press it to her head. She froze, meeting his eyes as he creased his face into a frown, adjusting its position slightly on her head before reaching for her hand and pressing it to the ice pack.

 

"Hold that," he muttered, "you're already gunna look like you've 'ad a fight with a club; try not to let it swell too much." He dropped his hand the moment she had a firm grasp on the ice pack, stepping away with an ill-hidden look of concern on his face, but saying nothing more.

 

Alex hesitated, and then muttered, in a voice that was croaky and dry, "I think I owe you an apology... or a thank you... or both..."

 

Gene smirked, crossing his arms. "Don't apologise, Bols," he said, "you 'ad to give into me charms sometime." He lifted a cigarette to his lips, flicking his lighter and setting the end alight without looking away from her, his eyes dancing flirtatiously. She blushed, averting her eyes and nodding towards the Monopoly board.

 

"You didn't pack it away?" She asked, meeting his gaze with a look of confusion. Gene glanced across, and then grinned.

 

"Jus' thought I'd make sure yer didn't forget who won, Bols, that's all..." He took a long drag on his cigarette, eyes glittering with mirth, and Alex snorted, rolling her eyes.

 

"Oh I see, because I fell down and hit my head you think I lost? Well, Mister Hunt," she walked forward and sat herself down in the seat she had vacated a few hours previously, placing the ice pack down as she met his gaze. "I propose we continue the game now, without alcoholic intervention, and see who wins." She smirked, "do you accept?"

 

Gene looked at her carefully, then gave her a half-smile, nodding. "Sure, Bols, jus' try not to fall down again, 'ey? An' remember that I'm taking the Electric Company an-"

 

"That wasn't actually finalised!" Alex countered, looking down at her cards in quiet assessment, her lips pursed. In fairness, she thought, there wasn't much else she could do, but it was simply principles now that told her to refuse Gene's deal - she'd just have to do something a little more creative.

 

"I'll give you free passage on blues until you get the right sum of money, plus ten percent interest, before you have to pay again." She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, but the shake of his head had begun before she'd even finished her sentence.

 

"Electric company and Water Works... you can give me 'free passage', so to speak, if you really want, but I'm still getting your properties." He winked, blowing cigarette smoke softly into her face, but giving no sign of relent. Alex ground her teeth, both against the smoke and the dull pain in her head that made it difficult to think rationally.

 

"You know, it's not really fair; I was evidently far too drunk to do anything sensible, and you took advantage of my vulnerability and-"

 

"Bols, I don't mean to dredge it up, but I believe it was you offering to flash us yer tits to get off the charge- right regular Tom, ain't yer?" His smirk was smug, but underneath it she saw a note of defensiveness, and she sighed.

 

"Fine, take the bloody Electric Company, and the Water Works, and then tie string around my wrists and treat me like a puppet for all I care- I forfeit!" She crossed her arms moodily.

 

"You bloody well do not!" Gene answered. "If you're tied up with strings then I'm bloody making the most of it you dozy cow!"

 

"Gene, if I give you those, I have one set left, and no money for development at all, so it will simply be a case of me trudging around the board and giving you lousy property after lousy property after-"

 

"Shut yer gob fer a minute, would yer?" He muttered, looking at her cards thoughtfully. Alex obeyed, somewhat surprisingly, and waited for him to say something.

 

"Ok," he said eventually, eyebrows creased slightly. "You can keep 'em both, an' I get to squeeze on yer knockers fer a bit... 'ow's that?"

 

Alex stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "Excuse me?"

 

"Let me grope yer tits, an' I'll let you off free of charge..." His eyes were daring and amused, and Alex rolled her eyes.

 

"You are not taking sexual gratification in return for me passing round the board; I've already said I'll forfeit."

 

Gene's teeth toyed with his lip, and then he nodded in relent. "Yeah... alright, jus' give me the Electric one." He held out his hand expectantly, beckoning with his two fingers. Alex placed her hand on the suggested property card, but hesitated, glancing at the board doubtfully. She only owned one set, a station and the Services, and if she gave one up now she'd have little or no chance of staying in the game at all... and his hands did look awfully tempting – masculine, yet still elegant... and the promise of having that hand – one that had featured all too regularly in her fantasies – on her breast was, really, a fair exchange... on her part at least. She hesitated, then pulled back from the card, reaching for his hand and pulling it to her chest across the table, laughing quietly to herself as his eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Err, Bolly, y'know I wasn't- I mean..." He gulped, looking down at her breasts, then up to her eyes. "Look, Bols, you're still pissed – concussed. I was just-"

 

"Gene, would you please just touch my breast?" The frank, polite tone sent blood rushing to Gene's loins, and a moment later he was around the table, all chivalry forgotten as he knelt before her, his large hand cupping the full curve of her breast with surprising gentleness, eyes fixed on her face as she bit her lip, as blood rushed to her cheeks and she flushed with – with what? Embarrassment? Lust? He didn't know... in honesty, as he massaged her lightly through the fabric of her blouse, he couldn't have cared less. It felt like the closest he could get to fulfilling his nightly dreams, and so, whether she was doing it simply for the sake of her dignity – an interesting theory, which he promised himself he would question later – or because she genuinely wanted to, he didn't mind. After several moments, he drew his hand slowly away, smiling slowly up at her before drawing back over to his seat.

 

"You... you're not gunna do the other one as well?" Alex asked, blinking, surprised by his reluctance – maybe they weren't big enough? "I thought you were going to-"

 

"It's a big board, Alex," he said softly, "and I own most of it..." he grinned. "Don't worry, Bols, I'll get the other one soon enough..." He picked the dice up in his hand. "Enjoy your stay," he murmured huskily, and, after throwing her a small grin, he rolled the dice.

 

A moment later, his car figurine stopped on Pentonville Road, with one house. Alex eyed him carefully, then held out her hand, "that's forty pounds," she said softly, eyebrows quirked.

 

Gene grinned, reaching for his money and counting slowly, "ten... twenty... twenty-five... twenty-six... twenty seven." He laid the pile down in front of her and smirked. "Don't have enough."

 

Alex blinked. "How do you-?"

 

"Nobody 'cept you to land on me... you ain't got no money, and I've spent it all on development." He smirked, giving a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders. "So, what will it be?"

 

"I'll take the green one back," Alex shrugged, holding out her hand. He shook his head, smirking.

 

"No, I don't like that. Next idea."

 

She looked at his cards, and smiled, "the station, then... Kings Cross, I think."

 

Gene was still grinning, head swinging from side-to-side. "I like Kings Cross."

 

"Fenchurch?"

 

"Can't be giving that up, it's the best one- you're always showing up."

 

"Marylebone then," she said, impatient now.

 

Gene smirked, shaking his head. "Nope. No can-do. Next?"

 

She hesitated; she knew what he was hinting at, and there was a gigantic part of her that wanted to grab the bull by the horns and simply tell him to ravish her right there... but the small, logical part of her brain, the part that knew if it was just for one-night it would be nothing more than another notch on Gene's chiselled bedpost, needed to know for sure... so, after several moments deliberation, she said, "I'll take the twenty-seven pounds, and- and a-" she hesitated, biting her lip before whispering, "and a kiss... thank you."

 

Gene's grin was beaming, and he pressed the fake-money into her outstretched hands before getting up once again, moving around to tower over her, his eyes smouldering. "That's more like it," he murmured, moving a hand to cup the back of her head and leaning in, his lips pressing softly and warmly to her own dry, chapped ones. His eyes were closed, his mouth soft, but he didn't move to deepen the gesture, simply holding the position as Alex sighed against him. A few moments passed, moments that he wished could go on forever, before he pulled away, trailing his fingers across her cheek as he drew back towards his seat, not once breaking eye contact.

 

"Roll," he murmured softly, handing her the dice. Alex took them with trembling fingers, eyes still on his, before tossing the dice across the table and moving eight spaces to Coventry Street.

 

"Thousand one-hundred and fifty?" Gene said, smirking. Alex shook her head, fingers edging towards the services cards with reluctance. "No," he said, seeing her movement and looking up, locking his gaze with hers. "Come here, Bolly..." His voice was soft, yet full of gruff emotion that sent a pulse to her groin. Legs still trembling from his kiss, she stood up, edging around the table and standing awkwardly in front of him, half of her weight resting on the kitchen table. Gene's hands moved to her waist, gently tugging her towards him and into his lap, eyes boring into hers with intensity that made her clench her fingers, nails digging into her palms.

 

"Kiss me, Alex – make it count, mind... I'm bloody expensive." There was a moment where he thought she was going to pull away, to declare that it was too much and he should leave... but she didn't. Her hand lifted to his cheek in a gentle caress, eyes not quite closing as she leaned into him. Only when she was a centimetre away from his mouth, and when she could smell the cigarettes on his breath, did she concede, sliding them shut as her lips brushed against his. He responded gently, his lips moving against hers, sucking on her lower lip lightly. Alex flicked her tongue tentatively against his mouth, whimpering slightly when he tugged her closer, pushing his tongue into her mouth with strength. She responded enthusiastically, opening her mouth to his explorative tongue and grappling blindly for his hand. When she found it, he tried to tangle their fingers together, to strengthen the intimacy of the kiss, but she ignored him, tugging his hand to her breast and pushing it firmly against it. He groaned, squeezing and massaging with an assurance that caused her to gasp for breath. His erection pressed hard against his zipper, aching in his trousers before he tore his mouth away, gasping for breath, eyes dark with lust.

 

"You got a double," he managed. Alex nodded, blindly throwing the dice and rolling another eight, this time with a five and a three.

 

"Liverpool Street..." she murmured. "I own that... so it's your-"

 

Gene had already rolled. "Bow Street," he growled, sounding thoroughly annoyed. "That's mine."

 

Grabbing the dice, Alex rolled once more, remaining firmly seated in Gene's lap as she rolled a four. Gene's grip on her waist tightened, his mouth finding her ear as he moved the horse figurine four places. "Two thousand, Bolly," he murmured, glancing at his card with excitement and anticipation boiling away in his stomach.

 

"What do you want?" She whispered, meeting his eyes with a steady, if nervous gaze.

 

"I could take your properties..." he said quietly, eyes soft.

 

Alex waited, then whispered, almost nervously, "or...?"

 

He smiled wickedly, blue eyes glinting, "or, I could take you."

 

Alex gulped, licking her lips for moisture. "Where would you take me?"

 

Gene leant forwards, nibbling at her ear as he answered her. "Right here," he growled. "Mayfair Hotel... You checking in?"

 

Alex nodded slowly, capturing his mouth with hers as he lifted her onto the table, brushing aside the Monopoly board and ice pack without care as items clattered to the floor, his hands seeking out the flesh beneath her sleep-crumpled top. She moaned, pressing herself into his touch and allowing her hands to reach for his buttons. Her deft fingers pushed them free, and in what felt like no time she was easing the fabric away from his chest, one leg wrapped firmly around his waist whilst the other rubbed toes against his calf muscle. He tugged her top over her head, breaking contact with her mouth to drop heated kisses on her neck and collarbone, whispering against the skin as he moved to undo her bra.

 

"You be requiring room service, Ma'am?" He asked gruffly, his voice feigning politeness even as he popped the button on her jeans and shoved his hand beneath the fabric of her knickers, two long fingers sliding into her wet heat as his mouth smothered her breast, suckling and nibbling until Alex lay gasping beneath him.

 

"I'll take whatever's on offer, thank you and- shit! Jesus, Gene, that's good!" She threw her head back as he twisted his fingers within her, her nails grasping his shoulders as the pad of his thumb brushing the sensitive bud of nerves between her thighs, whilst his other hand pushed the jeans and knickers down to her ankles, mouth nipping at the flesh of her lower stomach and pelvis, fingers still pumping inside her.

 

"Gene..." Alex murmured, "Gene, I'm meant to be paying you, not-"

 

He silenced her, swiftly moving up her body to capture her mouth with his. "Don't worry, Bols, I'll get what I want... just providing good customer service first..." Eyes glinting, he pulled away, pushing his fingers into her with more speed and watching as she gasped and writhed beneath his touch. "Enjoyin' yerself?"

 

Alex nodded and trembled as she felt orgasm cresting in her stomach, white and red spots bursting in front of her eyes as she threw her head back in pleasure, the renewed sharp pain that shot through her skull only adding to the elation as she whimpered and moaned, hips bucking sharply upwards. He withdrew his hand, cupping the back of her head and caressing the bump on her scalp as he dipped his mouth to hers, pulling her into his chest, his spare hand grasping at her wrist and guiding her eagerly to the bulge in his trousers. She needed no further urging, and a moment later she was easing the offending garment down on his hips, reaching into his boxers and blindly wrapping one hand around him, cool fingers surrounding his length and tracing from base to tip, teasing and caressing him into a frenzied state of gasps and moans. The other hand pushed the boxers down his thighs, resting there as he eagerly plundered her mouth with his tongue and pushed his pelvis into her hands.

 

Eventually, having been brought to the brink of orgasm, trembling on the precipice, Gene grasped her hand and pulled it away, directing her arms around his neck as he tugged her closer, the tip of his considerable erection teasing across the slick entrance to her folds.

 

"Ready to pay up, Bolly No-Knickers?" His voice was husky, a low growl that sent shivers down her spine as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

 

"A debts a debt, Gene..." Alex murmured, planting soft kisses on his neck and listening to the hitch of his breathing as she did so. "It's only fair..."

 

"Mmm... quid pro quo... gotcha!" He kissed her again, parting her legs slightly wider before slowly pushing into her, stifling a groan of pleasure and desire as she clamped down on him, biting at his lip as she choked back her own groan of lust.

 

"Are you – comfortable?" Gene managed, gasping slightly as he ground the forcibly polite words from his lips.

 

"Most... satisfactorily, so," Alex gasped, pushing up against him.

 

"Good," he grunted. "Want my rent now, Bols..." His mouth eased over her neck, and moments later he began to thrust.

 

\----

 

He wasn't as aggressive as she expected; his thrusts were hard, deep, possessive and feral, but there was a gentle edge to his touch as he traced his fingers down her bare breasts, a soft presence in the brush of his lips against her neck. As he moved within her, as he grunted his pleasure and growled out quiet concessions of lust, his gaze fell between her thighs, watching as his length disappeared in and out of her willing body, glistening with moisture as she gasped and sighed at each thrust.

 

"Fucking love Mayfair," he growled, pinioning her to the table as his pace quickened and his strokes grew deeper, his teeth nibbling and grazing her neck as she met him beat for beat.

 

"Yes... Yes... me too!"

 

Gene chuckled into her neck. "Knew you'd change your mind..." His lips caressed her pulse briefly before he gasped once more. "Jesus, Bolly, you're good at this... shit... we should play board games more often..." A groan left his throat as he closed his eyes, resting his face in her neck, his breathing heavy and laboured. "D'you – d'you always pay for Hotels like this?"

 

She laughed, breathless, panting softly in his ear as she shook her head. "No... Only at Mayfair... expensive tastes..."

 

"Posh tart," he grunted, sucking on her collarbone lightly before adding, "If I'd known all you needed was a swanky hotel, we could've been doin' this for months by now..."

 

Alex, still chuckling slightly with amusement, wrapped her legs more tightly around him, her hand sliding between their bodies to caress his testicles, rolling them in her fingers to gasps of delight and pleasure, followed by panic.

 

"Shit... Fuck... Bollucks! Bolly- stop! Shit..." he grabbed her wrist, gasping, pulling it away and holding both hands behind her back in an iron grip with one hand, whilst the other moved between them to find her clit once more, twisting and rubbing her into oblivion whilst he growled out his desire in her ear, thrusting harder into her until his length stiffened inside her, releasing his pleasure with one final plunge into her body, watching as she writhed and shook before him.

 

\----

 

When it was over, and when she was leant against his chest and gasping for breath, his arms went around her again, tugging her close as he sank back into his chair, breath hot on her bruising forehead. She was still trembling, and Gene's legs felt numb as he sat there, amazed and dumbstruck, even as Alex's fingers trailed across his bare collarbone.

 

"Bolly," he said eventually, voice soft. "You up for Scrabble tomorrow?


End file.
